Obi and The Bog Of Eternal Stench
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: Title says it all, folks. Please, R&R. All complainers shall be sent to the space mines of Kessel. Odd little Star Wars x-over with Laby...


Obi And The Bog Of Eternal Stench

Disclaimer-I don't own anything from Star Wars or Labyrinth. If I did, I'd be George Lucas and I wouldn't be waisting my time on this, now would I?;)

Obi-Wan looked around. He didn't know where he was or how he'd gotten there. All he knew was that the smell was absolutly awful. Obi looked around, spotting what looked to him like the remnants of an old bridge. "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself out loud. He then heard a voice with an accent similar to his, but more regal, more cultured. "You, my young friend," the voice said, "are in the Bog of Eternal Stench. I'm afraid my brother's charge, Puck, managed to get your master drunk enough to decide to pull a little prank on you," he explained.

Obi looked around, totally confused. "Where are you? Better yet, who are you?" the young padawan asked, not at all sure he liked what was going on. That was when the other man appeared. He was about Obi's hight, with long, spiky blond hair, mismatched eyes, and was wearing...tights?! "My name is Jareth, and I am the Goblin King. I rule this part of the Underground," he said, using his fae powers to make the smell go away for a bit. "Might I advise not stepping into the bog? If you do, the smell will never come off," he explained. Obi-Wan just nodded.

"Um, would you mind telling me what exactly happened that I'm here?" Obi asked, a look of bewilderment on his face. Jareth sighed. "If I must," he replied. "Puck is also known as the Trickster. He likes to pull pranks on the unsuspecting. He's also rather good friends, from what I understand, with your Master, Qui-Gonn Jinn. He appeared in my throne-room a few moments ago, bragging about his latest prank-bringing you here. I do appologize for the inconvenience." Suddenly, everything in the young Padawan's mind clicked. This was Jareth! The Goblin King!

"You're appologizing to me?" he asked. "My Master told me a story about you, once. Said you were cruel and evil." Jareth sighed again. "I am what people percieve me to be. You see, what Qui-Gonn told you was true, from a certain point of view." Obi shook his head. "A certain point of view?" he asked. Jareth nodded. "You're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view," he explained, juggling a crystal boredly back and forth, rather bored. "Would you like to go home?" he asked? Obi-Wan nodded in the affirmative.

"Then catch," Jareth said, tossing the crystal to him. Obi-Wan was amazed. It was perfectly round. As it landed in his hands, though, it shattered, as if made out of delecate glass. Then Obi-Wan felt himself falling, and he could hear the chimes of chronometers all around him. The strange thing was, all the chronometers read 13 o'clock. Then Obi-Wan landed with a sudden thump, though he felt no pain. In fact, he realized, as he landed, he had been falling rather slowly.

And then the young Padawan awoke. He was in his own bed. The whole trip to the Bog of Eternal Stench, the conversation with the Goblin King, Jareth; it had all been a dream. He heard to voices coming from his Master's room and went to investigate. "Ah, Puck, it's been far too long since you've been around," came Qui-Gonn's voice. "Hey, haven't you got a padded one, Quiggy?" the other voice asked. "That's Padawan," the Jedi Master corrected, "and yes, I do. His name's Obi-Wan." Puck snickered, still laughing at his own joke. "Maybe we should send him to the Bog, just as a little joke," he said, laughing.

That was when Obi-Wan burst in. "Oh no!" he cried. "I am NOT going back there! That place smelled absolutly awful!" he yelled, then ran out of his Master's room and out of their living quarters, hoping to find a hiding place with Bant or Reef. Puck looked at Qui-Gonn. "What's with him?" he asked. "I'm not sure. I think his hormones are getting to him," the Master answered. Then the two friends laughed, getting ready to share another drink.

_Finis._

A/N:Ok! I know it's short! Don't kill me!


End file.
